The Fallen
by Sunmist
Summary: This is for a forum I'm on called Warrior Kingdom. It is an amazing place and these are some poems and stories dedicated to it.
1. The Story of ThudnerClan

**Swiftclaw, Silverrain, and Littlestripe of ThunderClan**

**Swiftclaw** was the first deputy of ThunderClan when we began playing September of 2011.

**Silverrain** was a noble warrior who mooned over Swiftclaw since they were apprentices. They had been close when they were young, practically inseparable, but they became warriors, and soon she lost him when he became deputy.

**Littlestripe.** Sweet, sweet Littlestripe was an amazing tom who loved Silverrain with everything in him. She was oblivious though. She had no idea her best friend loved her.

...and thus, Warrior Kingdom's first love triangle became!

Now, a look in the past...

**Swiftclaw: **light gray tabby with yellowish eyes and a black nose **Formally MelodyofMusic. Adopted by Kuroda Shadelily**

**Silverrain: **silver she-cat with white tabby markings and a bushy tail. one black paw and blue eyes **Me, Sunmist**

**Littlestripe: **sleek Brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes, and yellow eyes **Kuroda Shadelily**

Silverrain laughed with Littlestripe, but cried in the shadows. The tom she loved had forgotten about her, and the silent vigil held on the night they became warriors had never left. Swiftclaw only talked to her when she was being assigned on patrols, but she loved him still.

One day, she confronted him, and poured her heart out to him. Swiftclaw, being stunned, didn't react at once, but when he did, his heart of stone softened into more of a clay state. Not as hard as before, but as soft as he wished it to be.

Littlestripe watched silently as Silverrain, his friend and love, spent more and more time with the deputy. He became bitter, and envious, and hated himself for never telling her how he felt...

and then he did.

Silverrain and Littlestripe had been out in the forest when it slipped. "I love you." The words stunned Silverrain, and she became confused. Every waking moment was a silent war in her head, because over time, she had grown to love Littlestripe, but she'd spent so much time and effort trying to prove to Swiftclaw that she loved him, that when she was going to leave him to be with Littlestripe, she crumbled under the pressure and couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Swiftclaw.

And so Littlestripe became even more bitter and angry. Silverrain had toyed with him over and over, and even though she truly cared for him, he had had enough...

Not long after, Silverrain became pregnant with Swiftclaw's kits, but the deputy died before he saw them.

Silverrain was heartbroken, and felt as if she could die... but that wasn't the end of her pain. The night she gave birth, her three newborns died, and grief overwhelmed her.

She fled from camp, completely alone.

Littlestripe, the ThunderClan deputy after Swiftclaw (ironic, huh?), went after her after his clanmates, mostly Sunfire, yowled at him, telling him the heartbroken queen could hurt herself.

So Littlestripe went, and he found Silverrain at the Thunderpath between ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. Not caring much, he halfheartedly attempted Silverrain not to kill herself. To come back to ThunderClan with him.

And she was going to, until he said he didn't care about her. That was the last thing she heard before she stepped onto the Thunderpath and was hit by a monster.

Littlestripe, who didn't think she'd actually kill herself, was stunned and drug her body back to camp.

Many of his clanmates, mostly Sunfire (isn't she a doll? She's my cat :D) blamed him for Silverrain's death.

Silverrain and Swiftclaw, along with their three kits Mistykit, Lilykit, and Mottlekit, were reunited in StarClan, while back in the living world, Littlestripe was murdered by an ambitious cat named Blackstrike, who became deputy and later leader of ThunderClan.

Littlestripe has and is still spending his days in the Place of No Stars.

**The End.**

Wow... that is a lot more morbid and messed up than I thought.


	2. Swiftclaw of ThunderClan

This is for MelodyofMusic, who is sadly no longer at Warrior Kingdom.

**Swiftclaw of ThunderClan**

That stupid she-cat

Padding around like she's lost

Happiness at cost

She acts as if there is any hope

For her and I

The way I once was died

I'm not that apprentice

I'm no longer her best friend

But that's not the end

The story has just begun

And the more I'm with her

The more thoughts of her get under my fur

I can't escape her now

So I give in

And my new life will begin

But I waited so long

That she's not so sure

If it's me who she wants anymore

I don't understand

Why I was so cold

She's the only one I want to hold

But that other tom who drives her mad

Is getting in the way

And trying to get her to go away

She may leave me

My sweet Silverrain

And if she does I'll live in pain


	3. Silverrain of ThunderClan

This is mostly for me, who owns Silverrain.

**Silverrain of ThunderClan**

Confusion whips around me

Like a never ending storm

Fogging what I can see

Pain in breathing form

I can't sleep or eat

And I feel like the end is near

My blood boils with inescapable heat

And I'm faced with living fear

This war gnaws at my mind

And I feel completely mad

There's no place to escape or hide

And the guilt hurts so bad

I can't describe what I saw

And I can't make them understand why

The pain drew to my core and made me feel raw

So all I wanted was to die

I will never be able to say I was wrong

To say I was a coward and step away

But I suffered pain they can't imagine for so long

Yet in StarClan, I finally feel okay


	4. Littlestripe of ThunderClan

This is for Streamy, also known as Kuroda Shadelily.

**Littlestripe of ThunderClan**

My bittersweet symphony

The sound of breaking bones

As she lay dead I feel free

From all of her faked woes

I'd say I miss her

But it would be a cruel untruth

Because I don't miss her smile or purr

Our love was buried in ash and soot

I once would have died

Seeing her take her life

But feeling has escaped my mind

And unnatural pleasure acts as a knife

Memories of the sweet cat

The one who made me love

She was my sun but it was a trap

Feeling was picked clean from the wings of a dove

I have grown numb and days I regret

That I lost the tom I used to be

But I was already gone the day we met

That beautiful she-cat and me

I think of her as I die

But only for a moment and then I'm alone

As I bit this world goodbye

And welcome the Place of No Stars as my home


End file.
